Sasuke's Present
by Kinoo Kyuu
Summary: When Ino and Temari, two professional matchmakers, plot, can Sasuke resist? SasuNaru. Merry Christmas everyone!


**Sasuke's Present** _by Kinoo Kyuu_

**Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, Seme x Uke. **

**Warnings: R for yaoi. Stupid ranting author.**

**Disclaimer: I'd own him if it weren't for Sasuke who threatens to burn my yaoi collection -sigh-**

_**Yeaaaaahhh ~ !**_

_**School is finally over. Do you know how much tests and projects I have in the last couple of days? **__**5 tests and 3 projects.**__** All worth around 20 to 40 per cent of my marks! I wanna cry…**_

_**Two of them which I think did pretty well in… And I got A's, 95 and 93 per cent, on both of them but my mom, being the Asian mom she is, wants me to get 100 per cent! So she grounds me from my computer… And you know how much I can't be separated from my PINKY-V… ( don't ask; I name my computer! )**_

－サスケのプレゼント－

Uchiha Sasuke is not someone who gets pleased every so often. No, he is not. Sasuke, however, broods about a lot of things. Especially when it comes to things and colours that reminds him of a certain dobe.

Sasuke hates how the sky imitates those eyes.

Sasuke despises seeing cherry blossoms pretending to be as original as those lush lips.

Sasuke detests how the sun tries to duplicate an image of that blonde, soft hair.

Sasuke loathes them.

It doesn't make any sense. Those physical properties will never be as good as his kitsune. Yeah, he even admits that Sasuke just claims Naruto as his angel. Sasuke sighs. He's supposed to meet up with all the people for Ino's Christmas. Speaking of which, that girl has been way too close to the dobe. Hn, we'll see how she will act when Sasuke puts a collar with an Uchiha symbol on Naruto's lean, long, slend-

Focus, Sasuke. This is not the time to fantasize.

He opens his closet in hope of wearing something comfortable. It's snowing outside, so he's definitely not going to wear short sleeves. Sasuke takes out a simple black sweater and pants. He grabs his mantle and walk towards the entrance and instead of his usual sandals, puts on his snow boots.

He gets out and locks the door, twisting the doorknob to make sure that it's safely closed. Sasuke turns around and walk towards his destination, hands tucked in his pockets. Not too long after that he bumps into Sai, his lookalike. What a great day this has turned out to be…

"Well, well, well. What might Uchiha-san be doing outside?" Sai asks, his face masked with a fake smile.

"… None of your business."

"Hmmm… Still hating, I see. We shouldn't let Naruto-kun see you like that, now, should we?"

"And what of it?" Sasuke beckons warily, though his heart skips a beat from the mention of his dobe's name.

"Rumours go fast, Uchiha-san," Sai chatters happily.

"…"

"It's no newsflash that Naruto-kun is a gorgeous, fine piece of a-," Sai's response gets cut off by Sasuke's sudden flare of anger.

"Shut. Up."

"What did you think I was going to say?" Teases Sai, whose fake smile incised more and more into his face.

"…"

"You're no fun," Sai sighs.

"Hn. So are you."

They continue their silence journey, not forgetting a small amount of Sai's taunting, of course, and they finally arrive at a _very_ sparkly place known as Ino's.

Sai rings the doorbell and seconds later, Ino pops up with a huge smile on her face. She is wearing a red peppermint dress.

"Hey guys! Took you long enough," Ino pauses. "Wow, and you actually walked together. Without killing each other. Now, that's gotta be something."

"What are you talking about? Uchiha-san and I are the best of friends," Sai says while putting an arm on Sasuke's shoulder who slaps it away almost immediately, disgust etches on his face. Ino chuckles at the sight, and opens the door widely so that the two _bishounen_, as she calls them, could come in.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asks as he hangs his coat on the hanger. He frowns heatedly towards Ino who sniggers at him.

"Don't look so scary, Sasuke, I'm not gonna steal him from you," Ino replies, waving her arms to prove her innocence. "If anything, it would either be you, Sai, or Gaara."

"Hey, I'm right here y'know. Anyways, I couldn't have done it because my alibi is proved by Uchiha-san himself. Besides, even if I _wish_ to do such a thing," Sasuke shoots him a dirty glare," I am a smart man and I wish to keep my head intact."

"Yeah, and neither would I," Ino continues. She shows them by dragging Hinata and pecks her on the cheek, making her blush uncontrollably. She winks at the two gaping teen and wraps her arm around the shorter female. "I'd rather be with my honey instead."

Inside, everybody has already played some games. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Lee are in a serious game of twister. As you well know, Shikamaru is the spinner. Shino and Neji are sitting around on the side talking about… random stuff. Chouji is currently devouring the food served on the table. Kankurou is playing with his puppets and Gaara looks as if he is going to suffocate. Sai joins the conversation of Shino and Neji's while Sasuke grumbles for not being able to locate Naruto. Ino disappears almost immediately.

'_Come to think of it, where is Temari? She's always been on Gaara and Kankurou's side this whole time… It doesn't make sense!' _Sasuke thought. _'Argghh, who the heck cares?! Where is the dobe?'_

While Sasuke is busy sulking on the corner, he couldn't help but notice the small voices coming from above. There is a staircase leading to another room, and he could faintly hear some yelping noises. With his curiosity reaching its peak, he stands up and begins to walk up the set of steps. Once he's reached it, he places his hand on the handle and twists it, surprised that it's left in an unlocked state. He opens the door just about enough to take a quick glance and instantly brings his free hand to cover his nose from the result of the scene before him.

"Ino, Temari-nee, _please_ let me put on my clothes, this is a ridiculous outfit," says Naruto, face equally red with embarrassment, wrapping his hands to veil his body. He is dressed in a baggy, simple red shirt that hides his unpredictably skinny form and an ultra-skimpy red shorts that resemble panties and embraces his feminine curves, cupping his round butt perfectly. Candy cane-coloured socks adorned his feet up to his knee, leaving his lean thighs to the other's viewing pleasure. Fluffy white armlets lace his small wrists, and a matching white bow embellishes his neck. The two girls grins evilly and high fives each other for a job well done.

Temari turns her attention to the pleading boy. "No can do, Naru-chan. It's either that or nothing at all."

'_Oh, I'd love that even more,'_ Sasuke deliberates, his nosebleed drenches heavily.

"That's right. You look cute anyway so what's there to be ashamed of," Ino continues, taking pictures of Temari and a teary Naruto. She hands the camera to Temari and gathers the petrified blonde in her arms, posing until the camera clicks when she finally lets go and pats him on the head. Being the possessive Uchiha he is, Sasuke stiffened and plots for the two girls' murder. Then again, the two are the ones who plan out this outfit so he just might consider sparing them…

"I am _not_ cute," Naruto sniffs out. "I have a pride, you know. If anything, I'd rather be called 'handsome' or 'manly'… No guy wants to be called cute!"

The two girls squeal at the sight, but noticing the quivering body and the fear of seeing the blonde cry makes them frown, and hurriedly list out all the things why he's so much more than that.

"But Naru-chan you are prettier than any girls in the world."

"Yeah, and you're shorter than most of them!"

Naruto buries his head in his arms and weeps even more, the two girls exchange glances in confusion. Sasuke sweat drops, still pinching his nose to stop the red liquid to stain his clothes. _'What guy would want to be prettier than a girl… well, unless they're transsexual or something. However, it __**is**__ true that Naruto is far more beautiful than any gir- no any _being_ in this planet… Especially with those outfit on.'_

"Naru-chan, please don't cry!" The girls beseech, clasping their hands rhythmically, identical to the other. "We're really sorry! We just want to see you in this outfit!"

Naruto looks up, though this time, his protruded bottom lips haunts Sasuke's _friend_ and worries his blood state. "B-but I still have to do the dare?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed. _'What dare?'_

"Yes." "No."

"Ino!"

"What? He looks so sad, we've teased him enough," she smiles, earning a smile and a hug from Naruto.

Naruto nods his head vigorously to show that he agrees with the statement. Temari sighs, putting her hand up to her forehead to massage it. "Fine… but you have to give Panda-chan a kiss, okay?"

'_Say whaaat? Panda-chan? Panda… Panda… Panda… Gaara… Ga- what the fuck?! A kiss? No fucking way, he's __**mine**__!' _Sasuke wiped the blood off his face and stood up before exhibiting his presence towards the gaping girls… and Naruto.

"Hn. You stay away from my dobe. He's mine, _mine_, **mine**," he chants, accentuating the words with each step that closes the distance between him self's and the bewildered kitsune. Sasuke quickly collect the smaller form and tuck Naruto into his awaiting, strong arms, giving off a glare towards the offenders and walks out of the room.

Once Naruto has regained his voice and strength back, he kicks about and starts ranting like there is no tomorrow. "Teme, don't call me that! And I'm _not_ yours! Put me down! I wanna thank Ino-chan first! I also wanna talk to Sai and Shino about something!"

Sasuke only rolls his eyes in response and starts putting on his shoes, taking the coat by his hand in fear of the blond escaping from his grasp. He walks out of the door, feeling rather happy with the jealous stares he's been getting but still annoyed by the fact that he has put on a show starring the blonde who is still dressed in the skimpy outfit. _'Oh well,'_ he thought, _'at least, I wouldn't have to clean up those bloody mess they're going to leave behind.'_

He walks out of the house and even gives off a smirk towards the spectators. Once he's gone, the two girls who are guilty as charged cackles maniacally and again, high fives each other for an **extra **job well done.

"That Uchiha kid almost fainted right then and there," Temari grins. "Nice acting, by the way."

"Heh, duhh. We did it a good job, didn't we?" Ino asks, though already knowing the answer, putting her arms on the other.

"Oh yes we did," Temari replies. "However, I must say that 'good cop bad cop' thing totally leaves a bad impression on me. Next time, I'm being the good one!"

"Heheh, we'll see. Anyways, what the heck is up with you and… Panda-chan? And I've been meaning to ask you this but why are you helping me out in this plan anyway? Isn't your brother interested in Naru-chan as well?"

"Yeah, but come on. Even _Lee_ could see that Uchiha is the one falling head over heels for our little angel. Gaara may have been infatuated by Naruto, but his feelings can't challenge the Uchiha's. Moreover," Temari leers, "he's got a Hyuuga blushing every now and then."

"HAHAHA. Oh-my-gooddd. Are you telling m-"

"YES! They've been tight now. Like, in a sick, twisted kinda way. Guess what, this is what you're looking at… I mean with pretty long hair, skin, and attitude of his, a _total_ girly-man. Also think about it, Gaara would never let **nobody** top him. He's also got this super sexy six-pack and manly features all-over…"

"Gee, incest much… I thought you're staying strong with Shikamaru."

"Shut up. Of course, Shika and I are staying strong. You, by the way, always indecently fondling Hinata second only to a _future Sasuke_: 'the boyfriend'," Temari teases, then laugh at her own phrase realizing how funny it is.

"Hahah, hey. A pervert and proud!"

"Heh, we shall discuss this another time. Then again, we have a very important duty to do right now."

"Yep, time to put that jutsu Jiraiya taught us into action…"

－サスケのプレゼント－

Naruto continuously pummels his fist onto Sasuke's chest, ranting and unaware of the slight twitch of annoyance that the other occasionally slips. Once Naruto figures that it is useless to beat the ever-so-mighty Uchiha to the ground, he huffs out and crosses his arm, sticking out his bottom lip of a habit of his and place his weary head on the well-built chest. Sasuke smirks, knowing that he's finally won the battle and decides to tease his soon-to-be-claimed blonde. "Admitting defeat so early, dobe?"

"S-shut up! It's cold and I'm exhausted and confused and I wanna change from this so-called 'attire', a courtesy of Temari and Ino's, as proudly stated, and I also would like to go back to the party," Naruto pauses, frowning towards him, "that all could be done if somebody hadn't kidnapped me from the place!"

"… Whatever."

Sasuke scans over the unexpectedly small and light boy in his arms, noticing the shiver. Much to his delight, the blonde unconsciously presses himself closer to him in search of heat. Of course, Sasuke's now used to it and roughly speaking, approximately all the blood he has left has rushed south. He's able to stop any nosebleed… for now. Sasuke heaves out a sigh, and then shift the blonde into one arm before putting the trembling body back in the original bridal-style hold after enveloping him in his unused coat. Naruto's eyes widened, at this and he tilts his face up to Sasuke's questioningly. "… Sasuke?"

"You were complaining, usuratonkachi. Happy now?"

"Don't call me that, teme! Why do you have to be such a bastard," Naruto snaps back, muttering the second part to himself. He hides his face with the lent coat and mumbles. "… Thanks."

"Hn."

Sasuke fasten his pace as he is worried of jumping the unsuspecting blonde that is way too adorable for his own good. Naruto plops his arms toward the sleeve, leaving the back of it to cover his front, frowning when only his fingers show up from the cuffs. "Teme, I can walk you now… and why the heck are these sleeves so long?"

Before Sasuke could answer, two _intruders_ appear at the rear.

"No, Naruto-kun. I don't think Sasuke would want you to walk. He's afraid of you escaping. And I don't think there's anything wrong with the sleeves… more like you're too small for it," Kakashi chuckles from behind, slinging an arm on Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi receives two glares, while Sasuke shoves his hand off the shoulder. Iruka comes marching with an anxious expression on his face, checking the astounded blonde and asking if he's okay.

"Naruto! Are you okay?! Did you injure yourself? Or did the stupid Uchiha do anything to you?" Iruka parades, warily narrowing his eyes at Sasuke.

"No, I'm okay," Naruto replies reassuringly. "But stupid teme took me away from the par-"

"We're busy," Sasuke finishes coldly.

Before the two could respond, he vanishes into puffs of smoke leaving behind a befuddled Iruka and a (still) chuckling Kakashi…

"They grow up so fast," Kakashi comments, putting his arm around his lover's waist. He whispers huskily towards Iruka's ear."… Maybe we should do the same also.

"Kakash-"

They 'woosh' away from the scene, though Iruka's screaming can still be heard from the neighbours…

サスケのプレゼント－

"Sasu-teme, I don't think that was a very smart move. Iruka-sensei might kill you."

"He can try…"

"Whatev-ooofh! Hey! you don't have to throw me on the bed! Okay… why the heck are we in your bedroom? This room is too dark…" Naruto says, looking around the dark surroundings. Naruto stops when his gaze falls on Sasuke who's taking off his clothes. After Sasuke's done, he turns around and smirks predatorily towards Naruto. The blonde, clearly frightened and unaware of Sasuke's need, starts cowering until his back hits the wooden frame of the bed. "S-stay away!"

"Naruto," Sasuke starts while hovering over the timid form. He leans his face forward, almost dropping his lips on the other. "I love you."

Not waiting for an answer, Sasuke dives in for a kiss, dominating it until Naruto presses back. Two slender arms lug him down, and an opening towards the wet cavern is given, which he takes generously. He sneaks his tongue into the awaiting place and passionately dances with his new found lover. The need of air separates them apart but a bridge of saliva stays strong until Sasuke licks them away. Naruto smiles happily and peck the other's lips. "I love you too."

They start getting rid of the aberrant clothes and clings their bodies closely together, falling into a deep kiss while they're at it. Sasuke starts his expedition on the lithe body under him and create love markings that are easy to see even from afar. He lets his right hand tweaks a pink nub while he close his mouth down on another, giving a light suck and teasing lick that makes Naruto whimper.

"Ahh- Sasu- kee, d- don't tease!" Naruto yelps, grinding his groin to Sasuke's hard ones.

"Why? I get to see your delicious expressions," Sasuke asks demandingly, groping Naruto's butt.

"P-please… Uhn.. Ah! I want you rii-ght now."

"… You're such a dobe," Sasuke says, enjoying the red tints on Naruto's cheeks.

"T-teme.."

Sasuke smirks and gently flips Naruto to his stomach, licking the pink, puckered entrance that he has been wishing to claim for so long. Naruto moans out and grips the black sheet tightly, impatient to the tantalizing performance the raven is currently doing.

"Hu-huuurry…" Naruto whines. Sasuke gave one last lick before taking his erection and drenching it with precum. He flips Naruto over again and kisses him deeply before plunging in, lacing his hands on the smaller ones. "Hah- move!"

Sasuke pulls out, leaving the tip in, and slams back right on Naruto's prostate, over and over again sliding in and out from the tight passage. Sasuke's mouth devours Naruto's one last scream and he cums all over his and Sasuke's stomach. The orgasm makes his ass wall clench tightly, making Sasuke's control snaps and fill him to the brim. Pulling out, Sasuke collapses himself into the mattress and greedily kisses him before letting go, but hugging Naruto's waist tighter. Naruto snuggles into the embrace

"… Sasuke?" Naruto asks tiredly.

"Hn?"

"What are we gonna tell the others, now?" Naruto asks, closing his drowsy eyes.

"… That Uchiha Sasuke finally owned a totally fuckable and super sexy dobe for the rest of his life?" Naruto chortles a laugh and hits him lightly. "What? I'm just saying the truth."

"You're a total replica of Kakashi," Naruto mumbles.

"Hn, don't compare me to him… Anyways, what's the dare that got you into that skanky outfit of yours?" Sasuke smirks.

"I… was dared to… do a pole dance at the party," Sasuke instantly shots back up.

"WHAT?! Those bitches…"

"Sasuke! They're my friends!"

"I don't care! Do you know how many girls _and_ guys want to eat you? _Panda-chan_ would sex you up!"

Naruto raises a blonde eyebrow. "… And I supposed you didn't?"

"I have the right too," Sasuke exclaims. Naruto sighs at his boyfriend's antics.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, let's go to sleep now," Naruto utters, pulling the raging Sasuke onto the mattress. "We'll talk about this later."

"We _better_," he warns, but Naruto is already asleep. Pulling the covers onto both of them, Sasuke stares longingly at Naruto until sleep comes dawning upon him. He slips on a ring down a slim finger in advance, before finally succumbing into a deep sleep. "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

－サスケのプレゼント－

"Damn…" The two girls note in awe.

"I didn't expect him to be such a romantic," Temari says, holding up a tissue to dry her soaking eyes. Ino nods eagerly, blowing her nose with a handkerchief. They stay that way for many moments until Ino stands up and smiles wickedly.

"At any rate, we should get started!" She says, pointing at stack of CDs and the chakra mirror. "You go transport the memory into each of them while I…"

Ino opens the door to reveal a bloody mass of people, probably caused from peeking, trailing from up the stairs to the bottom.

"Clean that up," she sighs. Temari laughs, and shakes her head.

'_Quite a Christmas this is turning…' _

－サスケのプレゼント－

_**That's right! I finish! Imma go impersonate Santas and steal candy canes now! Hehehehehe.**_

**_Do review! It'll make me very, very happy!_**

メリークリスマス！(Merry Christmas!)


End file.
